Connect
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Snapshots of time where Fai and Kurogane got closer than either one of them ever intended, and Fai manages to get himself into trouble every time. KuroFai.
1. 1

Connect  
By: Hitokiri Musei  
Rated: T  
Summary: Snapshots of time where Fai and Kurogane got closer than either one of them ever intended, and Fai manages to get himself into trouble every time. KuroFai.

Warnings: This is my first try at a TRC fic, but I just love these two, so I had to try my hand. Fai is such an interesting character, so I had to mess with him a little, and Kurogane is so much fun to play with! (gah, tiny Kurogane... he's so freaking CUTE! -coughs-)

I don't own Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle. I cry.

* * *

1

"Is this what you call living?"

Fai's blue eyes widened faintly in the dark, his gaze locked in Kurogane's powerful crimson eyes. The ninja's face was serious, his hand tight on the dark of his sheath. Fai swallowed thickly, the pain from his ankle fading slightly as he listened to Kurogane's strong voice.

"You were a magician. What are you now?"

Compulsively Fai opened his mouth to answer, but Kurogane placed the end of the sheath against his ankle, pressing until the mage let out a soft sound of pain, cringing. "You gave up your magic, your life, to the witch like it was nothing. And now…" the ninja looked up, his gaze focusing on the sky. "Now you fight somebody else's battle and try to forget something of your own is missing." His gaze hardened. "Coward."

Although Fai was loathe to admit it, that last word stung. He knew that he was running, but what more could he do? The past wasn't something that he wanted to deal with, _could_ deal with.

"I'm sure you'll live too, but I don't know why you bother if you don't fight for what you've lost. Unlike you I don't ever intend to give up. Not ever."

Again Fai was locked in the power of that red gaze, his blue eyes unwavering as they stared into Kurogane's.

"I'll fight for what's mine, and if I lose, well, there are worse things than being defeated."

Fai lowered his head at those words, but Kurogane would have none of that, the rough touch of the sheath against his chin made him raise his head once more.

"At least I won't end up like you, running away from my problems."

Fai sighed to himself, knowing that there was no way Kurogane was going to let him go from this one. And so, he did what he always did.

Covered everything up with a smile.

"Lovely speech. But you really do have me all figured out, don't you?"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed and then he rolled his eyes, taking the sheath away from Fai's chin and replacing it in his belt. "Come on, you idiot mage, we've got a person to find."

Fai kept the smile on his face as he tried to push himself to his feet, but again his ankle gave out on him, sending him back to the pavement. There was a scoff from above him, and then a strong hand wrapped around his forearm, winding fully around it and pulling him off the ground completely.

Kurogane looped the mage's arm over his shoulders, placing an arm around his waist and then moving forward. Fai's eyes were a little wide in shock; he wasn't used to this much contact at any given moment. His heart thundered in his thin chest, and he frantically pushed down the blush that was rapidly rising in his cheeks.

He stumbled along beside Kurogane, his feet just barely touching the ground as the ninja was much taller than he was. Already he could feel Kurogane hunching over to his level, nearly a foot and a half shorter. The blond swallowed thickly, but kept going, even though his ankle was protesting.

_What is this feeling?_

The walk home turned out to be no different; Kurogane hunching over while Fai dangled off his broad shoulders, hobbling along on an ankle that was screaming at him. More often than not the mage found himself just letting Kurogane do the work, lifting his feet from the ground and letting the ninja carry him.

After some time Kurogane huffed loudly, and then Fai let out a faint shriek as his feet were suddenly swept out from under him. He found himself settled in Kurogane's arms, the ninja carrying him bridal style against his chest. Fai's eyes were wide, and he started to struggle.

"Stop."

Kurogane's voice was strong and left no room for argument, and Fai instantly went completely still. He looked up at the ninja's face, searching his features silently.

"If you're not going to walk anyway, might as well make this easier on myself. Bending over like that is giving me cramps." Kurogane said gruffly, shifting his grip on the thin mage in his arms.

Fai didn't say anything to that, not sure what he could say. His ankle was still hurting, but now that his weight was off of it, it didn't seem to hurt as much. He held himself stiffly, trying not to relax against Kurogane, but after a while his muscles protested and he started to go limp in the ninja's hold.

Kurogane was very warm, Fai noted as he allowed his cheek to rest against the ninja's shoulder. He could feel the strong, steady beat of the taller man's heart, and it was soothing in a way. The blond sighed faintly, his fingers absently trailing over the rough cloth that they rested against, feeling the texture as though they had a mind of their own.

As they came close to the café Kurogane suddenly dropped the mage down on his feet, eliciting a sharp gasp from Fai as his ankle was jarred. The ninja then looped his arm around the smaller's waist again, his face slightly disgusted, though Fai wasn't sure if it was with himself or not.

"Thank you." Fai murmured softly.

Kurogane grunted in response, but Fai felt the almost imperceptible squeeze at his hip. A small smile came to the mage's face, and he turned his blue eyes back towards the café in front of them.

_What an interesting night… I'm getting too close again, but… somehow I can't bring myself to care…_

* * *

Much of the dialogue from this chapter was taken from Episode 19.


	2. 2

This chapter, unlike the first one, is a completely fabricated day in the anime. I entertained the idea of Kurogane's ninja reflexs, as well as the fact that he and Fai usually sleep in the same room, and, considering the beginnings of a relationship I encouraged in the last chapter, came up with this. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

2

Fai could hear him.

From where the blond mage lay, snuggled up in the warmth of his fluffy white coat, he could hear the faint grunts and whimpers from where Kurogane lay nearby. He knew that the ninja was having a dream, and no doubt that it was about his mother. The recent experience of Syaoran seeing his memories had brought up that painful past, and now it seemed the Kurogane was doomed to relive it in his dreams.

Fai sighed to himself, shifting uncomfortably in the security of his feathered coat. He wanted to do something to help his friend, but he knew at the same time that Kurogane wouldn't want that; it would be damaging to his pride. The blond shifted again, closing his blue eyes and trying to sleep once more. It was late, after all, and they had a journey to continue on in the morning.

Again there was a faint, almost indistinguishable cry from nearby, something that sounded faintly like the gasp of the word 'Mother.' Fai flinched in response to the word, squeezing his eyes tighter shut before he pulled his coat closer around his shoulders. He was glad that the children weren't in the room with them; Kurogane wouldn't have wanted them to know what was going on.

The floor was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, Fai noticed absently. He and Kurogane had been sharing a room more often than not in every world they had been in, and it was his turn to sleep on the floor. Even so, he felt uneasy where he lay, although he normally had no trouble sleeping wrapped up in his large feathery coat. Fai knew that it was the sounds of Kurogane that were changing this.

Another sound and this time Fai could stand it no longer. He couldn't stand to just sit there and listen to his friend (perhaps more) suffer so much, not when he may be able to calm him, if only a little bit. Fai rose to his feet, unfolding his long, slender body and moving swiftly to the bed in the corner of the room, taking his coat with him.

Once at the bed he swept his coat over Kurogane's shoulders, shielding him from the cold of the night as he climbed onto the mattress. The ninja flinched violently at the touch of the coat, but didn't wake. Fai was careful not to touch him; he knew that Kurogane's sharpened warrior's instincts could cause him to awake fighting at the slightest hint of danger.

He liked to imagine that he wouldn't be seen as a danger, but with the dream that Kurogane was having, and the fact that the ninja was always so irritated with him, Fai didn't want to risk it.

Kurogane shifted rather violently again, his arms tense where they lay beside Fai's leg. The mage watched him with sad blue eyes, knowing that he could do nothing more than sit there, give Kurogane the sense of his presence, and hope that somehow that would be enough to help him in some way, however small.

Fai closed his eyes as Kurogane threw his head to the side, his fingers clenching in what was no doubt an instinctual grab for his sword. The mage nibbled on his lower lip, wrapping his fingers in the cloth of his trousers to keep from reaching out to Kurogane.

_I mustn't touch him… He must never know that I was here… Never know that I sit here with him while he suffers in his sleep…_

Blond hair covering his eyes, Fai breathed deep of the cool night air. Kurogane was a warrior after all, and though he was strong, he had been through much, and his sleeping mind sometimes chose to make him relive something.

And Fai was there to listen and to comfort him with his presence at his bedside each night.

_I wish that I could tell you how much I care for you, Kuro-tan… _

Lost in the moment, Fai's blue eyes softened as he looked upon Kurogane's sleeping features. It seemed that the nightmare had finally left him; his face was easy and gentle in true sleep, and his muscles had lost the tension from before. Unable to stop himself, Fai reached out, his tentative fingers just skimming the black ends of Kurogane's hair before they ghosted across his cheekbone.

The reaction was instantaneous; Kurogane was awake and attacking in the same move, his strong hands reaching out to wrap fully around the mage's slender throat. Fai had no time to react, no time to even try to resist as Kurogane's grip grew terrifyingly tight.

No air. Fai gasped, his blue eyes flying wide as his hands automatically flew up to grab at Kurogane's wrists, trying to pull him off. Kurogane's crimson eyes were staring into his, but Fai could see that the ninja was still far away, locked in his dreams.

A faint choking sound was all that escaped the mage's lips before the grip on his thin neck tightened to the point where there was no movement of air in and out. Never before had his own heartbeat been this loud; Fai noted absently.

_So this… this is what it's like to die…_

* * *

Kurogane was tense and his muscles locked in a position he knew; he was fighting. The ninja blinked, shaking his head slightly.

_I was attacked in my sleep? It's been a while since that happened…_

His thoughts faded off as he finally focused on the sight in front of him, and his heart stopped.

Fai's blue eyes were staring up into his, blank and unseeing. The mage's skin was stark pale, almost white in the faint moonlight. The blond of his hair sparkled like gold spilling across his cheeks and forehead, a beautiful sight for the ninja. Fai was beautiful in the moonlight, Kurogane realized faintly, his mind still trying to catch up with what he was seeing.

The mage's lips were blue.

Kurogane finally realized that his hands were wrapped tightly around that lovely slender throat, squeezing as tight as they could. The ninja gasped faintly, instantly releasing his grip. Fai fell limply from his grasp to hit the bed, lying like a broken doll against the mattress.

Panic blossomed in Kurogane's chest and he reached down, shaking Fai's shoulders. "Hey! Hey, mage, wake up! Fai!"

There was no response to his calls.

The ninja placed a hand against Fai's thin chest, frantic to find any hint of life within him. Sure enough, the faint beat of the mage's heart was still there, although Kurogane could feel it fading fast.

_He's not breathing… He's not breathing! How do I make him breathe?.!_

Kurogane frantically tried to think of what to do, but his mind kept coming back blank. Angered and out of options, he shook Fai violently one last time as though it would do something to bring the mage back.

Remarkably Fai suddenly coughed, gasping for air as his entire thin body shuddered. The shake had knocked his chest hard enough to compress his lungs and make his body convulsively inhale. The blond mage gasped for air, shivering violently as his body started to work again, his heart pounding in his chest to get oxygen to all of his limbs.

When his senses finally returned Fai found himself lying limply on the mattress, and a hand resting against his chest, large and warm. His blue eyes fluttered open to look up into crimson orbs, and he smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Kuro-puu."

The ninja scoffed faintly above him. "I thought I told you, idiot mage. Don't call me that."

Fai smiled, preparing to respond, but before he could say anything he was trapped in a warm embrace, gathered up against Kurogane's broad chest. The ninja had wrapped his arms fully around Fai's slender body, pressing his nose into the crook of the mage's neck, just brushing the red marks left behind from his hands. Fai's eyes were wide as he looked over Kurogane's shoulder, his body pressed against the other's chest.

"Don't you ever do such a stupid thing again. Do you hear me, mage?"

Warmth spread through Fai's chest, and a smile, a real, true smile spread across his face. He raised his arms, wrapping them around Kurogane's chest and turning his head to press his cheek to the ninja's shoulder.

"I hear you, Kuro-tan."


	3. 3

This is also a fabricated day, as well as world. Fai is from an extremely cold world; he comments at one point when they are in Jade Country that even though it is cold there, it's not as cold as his. So, this is what I got.... Hope you guys like it!

* * *

3

"Man oh man, this world is hot!"

Kurogane nodded slightly in agreement with Mokona as the white creature hopped down onto his shoulder. He was still faintly annoyed by the manjuu, but it had gotten to the point where he just didn't bother protesting anymore.

Wherever they had landed this time, the heat was incredible. They had only been here for about 10 minutes and already he was sweating buckets, even after removing his cloak. The children had also stripped off what they could, and they were busy trying to locate some water. Kurogane knew that they would need to keep extremely hydrated in this world; sweating was losing them a lot of fluids.

It wasn't long before both Sakura and Syaoran came back, the princess sporting a smile and a bag full of a couple bottles of water. "The people here were really nice! They gave us all this water!"

Syaoran's face was serious. "It's only because we told them that we didn't have any money or water. They seemed concerned at that. The woman told us that we could come back if we needed anything."

Kurogane nodded. "That's good to hear."

A pale, slender hand was extended, and Kurogane's eyes narrowed as he noticed that it was shaking. Fai smiled slightly as he met Kurogane's eyes, his blue eyes closing slightly. "Hey, let me have one!"

Kurogane passed one over without question, and Fai drained it quickly. The ninja watched him quietly, concern moving through him. Fai was pale, but there was a faint flush to his cheeks. His skin was shimmering with sweat, making him sparkle faintly in the sun, his blond hair wet and sticking to his forehead and cheeks.

_I have a feeling that the mage isn't going to do well in this heat._

Fai had stripped almost as soon as they had gotten there, shedding his heavy feathered coat and the blue coat that was beneath it. He was currently sitting in what shade they had found, his boots and gloves removed and his pants and sleeves rolled up. Kurogane's crimson eyes moved over the sight of his pale, shapely legs revealed to the sun, and his flawless skin.

"So manjuu, is there a feather in this world?" Kurogane asked while turning his eyes on the small creature.

Mokona concentrated, and then nodded. "Yup yup! Mokona can feel a feather, it's really close!"

Kurogane nodded. "Alright. I say that we find it as soon as possible, this world isn't my ideal place."

Syaoran's nod followed shortly after. "I agree. I'll go look for it."

"We can all go!" Sakura said with a smile, bouncing to her feet. "That way we can leave as soon as we find the feather!"

Fai's voice wasn't quite as excited as it usually was. "Sounds good to me, let's get going!"

Again Kurogane's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. The group headed out, following Mokona's directions as they did. They were carrying their clothes with them, and Fai had replaced his boots and rolled his pant legs down. His gloves were draped over his shoulder, and his coats were clutched in his arms. He was covered in sweat, and Kurogane could see that he was panting rather heavily.

"Can we… rest… a bit…" Fai finally panted out, his blue eyes moving to look at Syaoran, who was marching ahead of them. The boy nodded as soon as he saw Fai, and they made their way to a nearby tree with a bit of shade.

Fai collapsed beneath the tree, breathing heavily and leaning his head back. Kurogane watched him silently; worry starting to bubble in his gut. It didn't seem like Fai was sweating anymore, which was bad. It meant that the mage had no more moisture in his body, and things could go downhill from there.

Syaoran fidgeted the entire time they rested, clearly wanting to continue on. Fai, as he normally did, noticed it and smiled. "Alright, let's go." He pushed himself up, and Kurogane had to leap forward to catch him as the mage reeled and nearly went down.

"Whoa…" Fai breathed out. "Sorry… I just… got dizzy for a second there."

Kurogane swore softly, again observing the fact that Fai had stopped sweating. The mage's skin was reddened, flushed and far too warm. "Someone hand me water."

A bottle was placed in his hand a moment later, and the ninja carefully opened it and pressed it to Fai's lips. "Drink, mage."

Fai choked slightly, but eagerly gulped down the liquid, coughing as he took too much at once. The water was cold, and Kurogane dug in the bag for what ended up being the final bottle. He poured some into his hand and placed his cupped fingers against Fai's forehead, allowing the cool water to flow over his reddened skin. Fai's eyes fluttered at that, and Kurogane carefully poured the rest of the water over Fai's throat and face, dampening his hair.

"Stay awake, mage." Kurogane commanded softly. "We need to get you somewhere you can rest. You're not used to this heat."

"Oh that's right…" Sakura mused. "Fai is from a very cold world, isn't he?"

Fai chuckled softly. "That's right… it's almost always snowing there…" His voice was weak and thready, and Kurogane swore again when he felt the mage's dry skin to find it still far too hot.

"More water!" Kurogane commanded, his crimson eyes flickering to the face of Sakura. The girl's eyes were distraught, and she nibbled on her lower lip.

"There's no more."

The ninja swore loudly, turning his eyes back to Fai. The blond's eyes were closed, his cheek resting against Kurogane's arm. Kurogane shook him, managing to get his eyes to flutter slightly. His skin was flushed, his body limp in Kurogane's grasp.

"Wake up, mage!"

Fai moaned faintly, his eyelids fluttering again before going still. The ninja swept him into his arms, his eyes scanning back the way they had come for the town in the distance. He took off at a run, clutching Fai close to his chest as though he could shield him from the unforgiving sun. He could feel the mage's heart beating against his side; Fai's heart was racing and he was panting heavily.

As Kurogane entered the town he quickly located what appeared to be a hospital, running forward and slamming through the doors. A young woman looked towards him as soon as he came in, letting out a shout that brought several people running.

Kurogane started as Fai suddenly started struggling violently, a thin scream escaping his lips. "No! No, let me go!"

"Calm down, you idiot!" Kurogane growled out, and Fai's glazed blue eyes came to look at him before he shook his head frantically, panic on his features. His long limbs were flailing, his hand catching Kurogane across the cheek. The ninja growled angrily, wrapping his hand fully around Fai's wrists, restraining him against his chest.

Fai let out another shout, throwing his head back and forth as his back arched. "No!" he shrieked, his voice high and cracking at the end of the word.

"What's going on?.!" Kurogane shouted, dodging a blow from the back of Fai's head that nearly collided with his chin.

The doctors helped him wrestle the blond onto a bed, strapping him down. "He's hallucinating! Someone get a read on his temperature!"

Kurogane was pushed back as a nurse quickly moved forward to obey the order. A gasp sounded a moment later. "105.4!"

A swear echoed in the room, and once doctor called out. "Get an ice bath ready, we need to get his temperature down now!"

A few people rushed off, and a woman turned and came towards Kurogane. "Come on, you need to wait out here."

"No!"

The ninja looked up as he heard the shout from Fai, and he was a little shocked to see Fai's glazed blue eyes locked in his gaze.

"Don't leave! Don't leave me!"

Kurogane felt a twinge in his chest. His eyes turned to the small woman who was pressing at his arms, his gaze hard. "I can't leave him."

The woman stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay. Just try to stay out of the way."

Kurogane nodded, standing back as the doctors hurried Fai from the room. The ninja's eyes widened as he saw the metal tub in the room, full of ice and water. Fai screamed again as his eyes caught it, struggling harder.

"No! No!"

The ninja had to stop himself from jumping forward as Fai let out a sobbing cry as he was lowered into the ice bath, instantly beginning to shiver. Kurogane moved forward as he was given a look by the small woman from before, hesitating only an instant before reaching out to touch Fai's golden hair.

Fai's fever glazed eyes moved to his. "K-K-Kuro…"

Kurogane's eyebrows twitched together, his emotions warring as he struggled to figure out what he could do. Fai's groping hand solved that for him, and he allowed the mage to hold tightly to his hand, his trembling increasing. The ninja absently stroked a hand over Fai's hair, his crimson eyes guarded. "Calm down, mage, I'm right here."

_I'm not going anywhere…_

* * *

Kurogane sighed faintly where he sat beside Fai's hospital bed, his hand resting on the bed. Fai's long, pale fingers were wrapped around his own, and the ninja idly thought about how small the mage's hand seemed next to his own darker tanned skin. Fai was sleeping peacefully now, his fever nearly gone.

Across the dark room the ninja could see Syaoran sitting in the cushy chair, Sakura resting beside him. Her head had fallen down in her rest, landing on the boy's shoulder, and Kurogane chuckled inwardly at the sight of Syaoran's own head resting against hers, both of them sound asleep. Mokona was in the bed with Fai, nuzzled up to his side and sleeping soundly.

The ninja huffed faintly, leaning back in his chair as his crimson eyes passed across Fai's peaceful face.

_Stupid mage…_

Kurogane's gaze softened, and he slowly tightened his grip around Fai's hand, returning the gentle hold. _You'd kill yourself without me here to watch you, wouldn't you? _He smiled slightly, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

He missed the gentle squeeze of his hand, as well as the smile that gently appeared on Fai's lips.

* * *

All information about heat exhaustion and whatnot obtained from wikipedia.


	4. 4

This is something that happened in the anime, episode 26, with, of course, my own spin on things. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

4

_"And what about you, magician? What would you ask for?"_

For a while that question remained with Fai, even as the group started heading up towards the intimidating looking structure. He wasn't sure what he would ask for, even if he had gotten to the top first. He had mused over the thought of asking the god to remove his curses, but in the end that had left him.

No, that wasn't what he ultimately wanted. He knew that he could somehow defeat those, and if he stayed on the run, there was no need to worry about them anyway. He had stronger magic than anyone he had ever met or known, so there was no need to worry about that one. The other… he wasn't sure.

Fai stared up at the moonlit castle above them, his blue eyes thoughtful. No, if he could have one wish granted right now, at this moment, it would be for someone to see him as he truly was, and for that someone to love him for what he saw.

Fortunately half of that wish was already in motion; Fai had never met anyone who understood him more than the tall, quiet ninja that currently walked just behind him. Kurogane had already seen more in him than anyone ever had, and while it had startled Fai at first, it was now to the point where he admired and appreciated it. Never before had anyone been able to see past his mask, and having someone that could do that…

Fai knew that he had strong feelings for Kurogane, unlike anything he had ever had before.

Part of that scared him, but at the same time he was excited. It was something new in his life, and perhaps when all of this was over, and when things finally got back to normal, he could begin to explore that part of himself, but for now, he could do nothing more than watch the man that he was sure had no feelings in return to his own.

Kurogane was just too… adverse to him. He was easily annoyed by the mage, had a violent temper towards him, and generally avoided him unless it was necessary. Fai knew that there was no way that the ninja would ever even consider having a relationship with him.

A sharp cry of shock from Sakura made the magician snap out of his thoughts, his blue eyes looking to see the shapes of black clothed men coming out of rips in the sky. A smile spread across his face, and Fai readied himself.

_Time to fight again!_

* * *

Kurogane drew his sword as the men came towards him, easily fighting them off and sending a few of them flying. "Well, I'm a little disappointed!"

The crystal voice of Fai suddenly cut through the area. "Go on, keep going you guys. I think I can handle this on my own."

Crimson eyes flew to the mage, and Kurogane frowned slightly as he met the smiling face of Fai. Somehow the mage was always smiling, no matter what was happening around him. Kurogane's frown deepened a little, but as their eyes met he nodded sharply. "You heard him, hurry up."

The two children hesitated only an instant, but Kurogane ushered them forward. As they hurried forward he turned, his eyes briefly catching Fai's once more. The message that passed between them was unmistakable.

_You'd better come back alive, idiot mage._

Fai's eyes closed briefly in a smile. _I'll see you shortly, Kuro-puu._

* * *

Kurogane opened his eyes as he felt a presence coming towards him, his hand automatically tightening where it was still wrapped around his sword, which rested on his shoulder. A soft whistle made his grip relax, and the black-haired ninja rolled his eyes, looking up to meet the blue orbs of Fai.

"Wow, Kurgles, you really did a number on these guys!" Fai sing-songed, grinning widely as he came over to sit down beside Kurogane. "I'm a little impressed!"

The ninja snorted faintly. "As if I would do anything else. What about you, mage? Sure took you long enough to get here."

Fai's smile never faltered, even as he sat down. "Oh, I had a bit of trouble, but it's nothing to worry about."

Kurogane's eyes narrowed almost imperceptivity; he could tell that the mage was lying, but he wasn't sure about what. He decided to ignore it at the moment, settling his back against the wall and relaxing his body again. Fai leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a faint smile on his face. "Do you think the kids got there yet?"

"I'm sure that they did fine." Kurogane responded. "After all, I trained the kid, didn't I?"

Fai's smile widened and he chuckled. "That's true, Kurgy."

Kurogane's expression darkened slightly at the nickname, but he didn't say anything about it. Fai suddenly shifted, leaning forward as though he was uncomfortable before resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

It was at this moment that Kurogane spotted the three jagged stripes of blood across Fai's back, the clothes ripped and frayed around the edges. Blood had soaked through the cloth, but didn't appear to be flowing.

"What the… you idiot mage! You're hurt!"

Fai turned to look at him. "Oh, you noticed? I had forgotten about it, really, they don't even hurt anymore."

The ninja scoffed, and then Fai let out a soft cry as his injuries were slapped. The mage curled in on himself, his eyes clenched shut and his arms wrapped around his midsection. Kurogane snorted at this. "See? Stop being such an idiot." With that the ninja reached down to rip off a section of cloth from a nearby cloak, placing it against Fai's back. This time his touch was gentle and careful.

Fai didn't say anything this time around, his smile gone and his blue eyes absently watching the floor as Kurogane's hand wiped at the blood that was still seeping from his wounds. "You don't have to do that." Fai murmured. "I heal fast; they'll be gone before long. I'm fi—"

"Shut up, mage."

Fai didn't argue with the ninja this time, only silently allowed him to clean at the wounds that were already closing. "Kuro-tan…"

"I told you, keep quiet. Let me do this." They fell silent, and then Fai looked up as he felt the surge of magic from above them. A smile came to his features, and his blue eyes shimmered.

"It seems like the children did what they came here to do."

Kurogane nodded, his crimson eyes flickering towards the closed door before he turned back to the task at hand. "You know, you should have more of a concern about yourself when you do stupid things like this."

Fai raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The ninja didn't answer for a moment, only pushed himself to his feet and started walking. Fai stared after him, and then started along behind him, curiosity brimming in his blue eyes. He almost missed the words that escaped Kurogane's mouth, but he would recall them later with excitement and a sense of hope.

"_Because some of us actually want you alive."_


	5. 5

Well this was a fun and adorable little trip. I'm glad that you guys loved it, and I hope to please you in later stories! Thanks for reading!

5

The first time that Kurogane had seen Fai once he had awoken, the mage had punched him across the jaw. At the time Kurogane had understood, had even joked with him, but now, after it was all over, he wondered exactly why the mage had done it.

He supposed that he could still be mad at him for saving his life once again, mad at him for sacrificing his arm, but he didn't think that was it. Fai seemed to have given up protesting Kurogane's pushes for him to continue to live, so the ninja didn't think that it was that.

The second time that Kurogane woke up; it was to the faint light of twilight, and the cool wind moving through the open door in his room. Tomoyo-hime had left it open, no doubt, to help him get some fresh air to help him heal. The ninja started to push himself upright, when there was a movement at his side and an intake of breath.

A little startled, Kurogane looked down to see a mop of blond hair lying against the side of his bed. Fai was curled up on the floor beside him, his head and arms resting on the futon, the rest of his skinny body curled behind him. The ninja's face softened slightly, and he reached out with his left hand to gently smooth the golden hair.

Fai shifted closer at the touch, the lines on his face smoothing out only a touch. Kurogane scoffed lightly. "Stupid mage…"

The blond's skin was cold to the touch, and even in the faint moonlight Kurogane could tell that he was extremely pale. He even seemed to have lost some weight; the thin kimono that he was wearing hung loose around his frame. Kurogane's mouth thinned slightly; he had no doubt not fed since they had been in Tokyo.

With that thought in mind the ninja placed a large hand on Fai's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Hey, mage. Wake up."

Fai's eye fluttered open after a moment, and he sat up while rubbing at his face. "What is it, Kuro-sama?"

The mage started a bit, his eye flying wide when Kurogane thrust his wrist at him. "Here."

Fai blinked, startled, and then smiled slightly in understanding. "I'm okay, Kuro-tan. You need it right now more than I do."

"Don't be stupid." Kurogane said sharply, his crimson eyes narrowing. "You haven't had anything since Tokyo; you have to be hungry by now."

A small smile came to the mage's face. "I believe the term is 'thirsty' in reality. And I'm okay for now; I can last longer than this. You're still healing…"

Kurogane's growl interrupted anything else he was going to say, and the ninja's hand wrapped in the front of the kimono that the mage was wearing. "When are you going to stop protesting every time I tell you to do something for yourself? I've told you before, have some value in yourself, because there are people who care about you!"

Fai grinned, still hiding under his façade. It was an automatic reflex for him, the mage couldn't help it. "Aw, are you saying that you care about me, Kuro…!"

Everything stopped. Fai's eye was wide, staring into Kurogane's face as the ninja locked him in a powerful kiss, effectively silencing him. As the taller man pulled back he growled faintly. "You talk too much, mage. Now come on, I know you need to eat. You're cold."

The blond couldn't move, nor speak, for several seconds, and then a warm smile spread across his face, a real smile that Kurogane had rarely seen on his lips. "Kuro…" Fai moved forward, slipping gracefully into Kurogane's lap and nuzzling his face into the crook of the ninja's neck. "Sorry."

Kurogane scoffed again, but his arm came up to rest around the mage's waist. "Just shut up and get on with it. I don't like it when you look so pale."

Fai nodded slightly before leaning forward, delicately inserting his fangs into Kurogane's throat. The ninja grunted slightly at the intrusion, and then forced himself to relax, knowing that it would ease the feeding. He could feel the mage's throat working against his collarbone, and despite what he tried a bolt of pleasure moved through his body. The feeling of Fai suckling at his throat was almost… stimulating.

As the mage leaned back Kurogane swayed slightly, though kept his balance and watched as Fai licked his lips, cleaning away the pink tinge. The mage smiled, and then leaned forward to pass his lips across Kurogane's cheek. "Thank you."

Kurogane grunted again, but didn't say anything. Fai started to shift away, but the ninja tightened his arm around the other's waist, keeping him close. Fai made a soft sound of surprise, but then rested his cheek against Kurogane's shoulder, not struggling anymore. "You're not going to protest?" Kurogane murmured after a moment.

Fai shook his head. "No. I think that both of us have had enough of that." The ninja nodded in agreement, and then slowly settled back down onto the futon, getting comfortable. Fai shifted with him, curling up against his side, his head resting on the ninja's chest. Kurogane's arm moved up to around Fai's shoulders, the smaller man settled comfortably under his arm.

"Good night Kuro-tan." Fai murmured, closing his single eye.

Kurogane huffed softly, but a small smile was on his lips as he closed his eyes, allowing the feeding induced fatigue to take him. He was comfortable, in his home land of Nihon, his mage warm against his side.

* * *

Tomoyo-hime had a smile on her face as she headed towards the door of Kurogane's room, wanting to find Fai. She had been unable to locate the mage so far, and she had a feeling that he would be in with the ninja, watching him. The blond had strong feelings for her loyal Kurogane, and she knew that he would no doubt be there. She had just finished another kimono, and she wanted to give it to Fai to wear for the day.

Her smile widened; she just loved making things for Fai. The magician was so slender and fine-boned, and he looked beautiful in kimono, and the princess delighted at the new designs and color palettes that his fine golden hair and lovely blue eyes opened up to her. She held the cloth close to her chest, knocking soft on the frame of the door before sliding it open to look inside.

She instantly went silent, a soft and loving smile moving across her face. Kurogane was still sleeping, lying on his back as he usually did, his face serious as always. But to Tomoyo-hime's surprise and delight, Fai was curled up beside him, his golden head resting on Kurogane's shoulder and the ninja's arm around the mage's shoulders. The princess carefully set the kimono inside the door, knowing that Fai would see it and no doubt wear it. She then silently left the room.

_It seems that Kurogane has not only learned the meaning of true strength… he's also learned what it is to love. I'm proud of him._


End file.
